


Hold Me Close

by luciferisen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferisen/pseuds/luciferisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Jess, Dean, and Cas all get together for a movie night. That's basically all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

Dean woke up to the dim sunlight streaming through the blinds in his bedroom. He absently felt around for Cas, but he wasn’t there. He sat up, confused, his hair sticking up in every direction. As the world became more focused, he could faintly hear the sink running in the bathroom and the squeak of the knobs as the water was turned off. 

Cas walked out of the bathroom, his words slurring together from sleepiness. “Good morning, sunshine." He sat down on the edge of the bed facing Dean. “How did you sleep?"  
"Great, until I woke up and noticed that you were gone." He grinned lazily at the fallen angel, love and affection coating his voice. He loved Cas—there was no denying it—and Cas knew it, too. He could tell by the way Dean looked at him, the way his eyes lit up every time he walked into the room. Even the way he spoke—his voice was softer, warmer when he spoke to Castiel. 

But Cas loved him just as much. The bright green color of his gorgeous eyes, the way he cared so much for Sam, and every other aspect of Dean was perfect in his mind. He smiled and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I had to use the restroom. I promise I was going to come back."

"I know. I just missed your warmth, that’s all." Dean smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. He leaned over and kissed Cas’ forehead, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"We should probably get dressed." Cas began. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us." That’s right, Dean thought. They had made plans for a movie night today. Sam had asked last week if they could have one, because they never got to just sit down and relax, so of course Dean had said yes. He’d only ever had a couple of nights like this, and they were a luxury. 

"Yeah, I guess you’re right." Dean released Cas’ hand and pulled himself off of the bed, walking to the closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt and slipped them on. Cas got up and did the same, grabbing one of Dean’s plaid button-up shirts. Dean smiled when he turned around, seeing what Cas had on.

"You like that shirt?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, grinning. “It looks good on you. You should wear my clothes more often." He winked at Cas then, making him laugh. He crossed the room to where Cas was standing, linking his arms behind his back. Dean looked down into Cas’ ocean-blue eyes. "I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?" 

Cas stared back at Dean, affection written all over his face. “Of course I do. I love you too," he whispered. He leaned into Dean to steal a quick kiss, blushing when he pulled away. “We should go downstairs to see if Sam’s awake."

"Yeah, the sooner we can leave, the better. I’ve got a everything planned out." They still had to go get all of the snacks—and the movies for that matter—for their little party that night, so they wanted to get going as soon as they could. Dean reluctantly released Cas and went to open the door to his bedroom. They walked down the stairs, Cas walking to the couch in the living room. He sat down and turned on the TV while Dean knocked on Sam’s bedroom door.

"Sammy, you awake in there?" He heard the sound of a door opening and closing, signifying that Sam was, indeed, awake.

"Uh, yeah!" Sam called out. “I’ll be ready to go in a little while. And I, uh, invited Jess to come along. Hope you don’t mind."

"Oh, okay, that’s fine. Just make sure she’s here on time so we can go!"

"Yeah, no problem! She said she’d be here in ten minutes or so."

"Alright." At that, Dean left to sit on the couch next to Cas. He was watching the news, and they were saying something about a truck that had overturned in a storm that night. Cas snuggled up next to Dean, and they watched the TV like that for a while.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, bringing everyone to attention. “I’ve got it!" Sam called from his room. He threw open his bedroom door and raced to let Jess inside. 

"Hi, Sam." Jess flashed her perfect smile at Sam, her blonde hair slightly blowing in the breeze from outside.

"Hey, babe." Sam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

"Ah, get a room!" Dean teased. 

"Oh, we will." Sam’s voice became heavy and he took Jess’ hand, guiding her into his room.

"Don’t take too long!" Dean called sarcastically. He figured they’d be waiting awhile.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and Dean and Cas were still watching the news—alone. Jess and Sam hadn’t come out of the room yet, and Dean didn’t want to know what was going on in there. Dean got up and pounded on Sam’s bedroom door.

"Damnit, Sammy, hurry up!" Cas sat on the couch, tapping his foot absentmindedly as he watched TV. Dean knew they’d be waiting at least another fifteen minutes, because he could hear Jess giggling like a madwoman through the door.

"Sam! Stop it!" she laughed. Dean sighed and went over to sit on the couch with Cas. Almost immediately Cas snuggled into Dean’s side, propping his head into the crook of his neck. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder’s, putting his hand on Cas’ thigh. 

"We might be waiting here a while," he began, raising his eyebrows. Cas seemed to take the hint and smiled. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, but he ducked down at the last minute and brushed his lips against the soft skin at his collarbone. “Mmm.." Cas moaned softly as Dean made his way up to Cas’ neck, nibbling at his ear. “Stop teasing me, already," Cas groaned. Dean sat up and looked at the man, his eyes glowing with desire.

"If you insist," he breathed. He leaned down and kissed Castiel full on the lips, his tongue slipping into the former angel’s mouth. Dean sat up and pushed Cas so he was lying down on the couch, his pupils dilating with lust as he climbed on top of Cas, once again connecting their lips. Castiel tangled his hands in the hunter’s hair, breathing heavily as their mouths moved together. Cas ground his hips up into Dean’s erection, rubbing it against his inner thigh. Dean groaned with pleasure, and wrapped his arms down around Cas’ back, pulling him closer—if that was even possible. 

Cas gasped as Dean rutted his hips forward, rubbing against his already-hard cock. “Dean, please—need you to—oh," he moaned as Dean unzipped Cas’ pants, grabbing his erection through his boxers. He rubbed his hand around in little circles before reaching in and grabbing Cas’ cock.

“Dean," Cas groaned. Dean stroked Cas slowly, staring into the man’s glossy eyes. He leaned down to kiss his angel, their tongues intertwining. Dean slowly started moving down Cas’ body, kissing first his neck, then unbuttoning his shirt. He softly planted his lips on the skin beneath each button, sliding the shirt off when he was done. When he made it to Cas’ waist, he kissed both of his hipbones, and slipped his boxers all the way down.

Dean stared hungrily at Cas’ cock, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He had all but forgotten about Sam and Jess in the other room, and if they happened to walk out, so be it. Cas looked at Dean expectantly, as if waiting for him to make his move. He leaned over to trace the tip of his tongue along the head of Cas’ erection, causing Cas to throw back his head in pleasure. He moaned as Dean slowly made his way around his cock, tracing every inch of it with his tongue before engulfing it in his mouth.

Cas jutted his cock further into Dean’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Dean moaned around Cas’ cock, moving his head up and down. He took his mouth off of Castiel’s erection, sliding down to play with his balls. He licked at the sensitive skin and Cas reacted accordingly. Dean went back to his cock, licking the sensitive skin under the head.

“Dean—gonna—oh-" Cas moaned in pleasure as he lost every single bit of control he had. Dean felt the come slam into the back of his throat, salty and hot. Dean swallowed every drop, grazing the tip of Cas’ cock with his tongue to make sure he didn’t miss any. He pulled up Castiel’s boxers and jeans, making sure the zipper was done. Cas retrieved his shirt from where it was lying on the floor, and crawled back onto the couch with Dean. 

"Well, that was fun." Dean purred into his neck. Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean, nice, long, and deep. He reluctantly pulled back, rubbing Dean’s chest.

"We should probably go see if Sam and Jess are ready to go now." Cas lazily walked over to Sam’s bedroom door and knocked. “Are you two finished yet?" He could hear voices on the other side of the door, and then it was opening.

"Ready to go?" Sam inquired.

“‘Ready to go?’" Dean laughed. “We’ve been ready to go for almost an hour!" He shoved Sam lightly and squeezed Jess’ arm when she walked out of the room. Jess smiled and gave Dean a quick hug. 

"It’s good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, sweetie. It’s been a while," Dean replied. He gave her one last squeeze and let her go. Cas stood behind Dean, lacing their fingers together.

They all just stood there for a little bit, until Cas finally said, “Are we going to go, or what?"

* * *

They got back from getting all of the snacks and the movies a couple of hours later. Sam, Dean, and Jess decided that a couple horror movies would be good, because Cas had never seen one. They had gotten a huge variety of snacks: chips, licorice, crackers and cheese, pop, beer, and a whole lot more.

It was starting to get dark, so when they walked into the house they started setting up in the living room. Sam set out the snacks, Dean got the beer, and Cas and Jess started setting up the first movie. “Okay! The movie’s all ready, we can start whenever!" Jess stood and walked over to where Sam was sitting on the loveseat. She sat down in his lap and grabbed his hand, pecking his nose.

Dean grabbed the remote from the table and hit play, excited to see how Cas would react when the movie started. He picked up two beers—one for him and one for Cas, walking over to the couch to lie down. Not long after that, Cas stood—finished adjusting the TV—and walked over to where Dean was laying. He sprawled out next to him, his head on his chest. 

"Are you ready for this?" Dean asked as Cas took a sip from his beer. “If you get too scared, just tell me, and I’ll hold your hand." He smiled as Cas turned over to kiss him, soft and quick. 

"I’m ready. Just make sure you tell me if something’s going to pop out!" He grinned, obviously excited. That was one of Dean’s favorite things about Cas—he was always so enthusiastic. I love you, Dean thought, but all he did was smile and nuzzle his shoulder, returning his attention to the screen along with everyone else.

He would never be able to get enough of this.


End file.
